Something Fishey
by princess-snow510
Summary: My eyes widened as he took a step and fell from the cliff towards the growling waves. My head tilted as I followed the movements of his body like in slow motion until it crashed in the water. It's bad enough Dorian has to play 'I'm a high school human' when she despises them. but after meeting the imfamous host will they change her mind? OHSHC with a twist. ON HIATUS TILL OCTOBER!
1. Had to be a Hero

I watched in fascination as the waves roared in the night and slammed on the high rough stones. My insides swirled and my eyes never left the scene as I griped the stone I was leaning tightly. The boy standing tall on the cliff had his arms wide open and shouted incoherent words. My head cocked to the side and gazed at him carefully. The rain was pouring hard and any second now, if he was insane then he would learn from experience and realized that it was not the time to be out when the rain was pouring down like this. Opposite to that, the boy shouted the last incoherent words before closing his eyes and taking a step towards the edge of the cliff.

He was, indeed, insane and the asswhole was out of his everlasting mind. No sane person would be out at this time and clashed with nature's frenzy. My eyes widened as he took a step and fell from the cliff towards the growling waves. My head tilted as I followed the movements of his body like in slow motion until it crashed in the water. The amusement disappeared from my eyes when his head did not float upward nor his body. A huff of breath flew from my lips as I dived back in the water.

My eyes scanned at the environment and landed on a dark stiletto of a boy. Without any emotions, I swam towards his weakened body and stared at the closed lids of his eyes. My fingers reached to trace the outline of his face and couldn't help but gasp that left my lips parted. It was soft but felt forbidden. I frowned and smelt the scent of blood coming from his body. I touched his head and stared at my hand; blood lapped in my skin but vanished when the water soared it away.

Watching the stranger under my lashes, I grabbed his broadened body and swam towards the stone I was leaning for a while ago. I tried putting him over the stone but failed since he was bigger than me. A small shriek left my lips when more blood oozed out from his body. I was used to it but the metallic and foul smell I was not. Growling a little, I grabbed him once again leaned on his chest. His heart was beating faintly.

Clutching his torso, I groaned for I knew that there was nothing I could do. Watching the small fishes that swam in the water, I couldn't help but stare at the man once again and grabbed him under the water. I watched as his face turned paler by each second that passed and couldn't help but hiss.

I leaned in and hovered my lips over his. His eyes were closed but my heighted hearing notice the faint beating of his heart. As my lips reached his, I noticed that after a few seconds it parted on its own accord and received the kiss I was giving. The pearl lifted off my body and flowed down in his. His eyes opened and made contact with mine. It was the darkest shade of amber I have ever seen.

I stopped what I was doing as he murmured, "B-beautiful."

My eyes blinked and gazed as his eyes closed once again. He was slowing healing and it was time for me to go. Clutching the piece of clothing he was wearing, I swam towards the bay and put him on the ground. I hissed when something rough hit my end. I stared and trailed my fingers at the stranger's face once again before pushing my body out of the sand. With one final looked at him, I swam back in the water and rushed out of view.

I swam, swam and then swam faster. When I got to the shore of the beach I quickly looked around. It had to be around 2 in the morning so no one should have been on the beach but, I still checked. I pulled myself out by so rocks and watched as my tail morphed to legs. My body was tired, while I was resting I didn't notice someone coming my way until it was too late.

"Dorian! What the hell are you doing?" My mother shrieked as I literally jumped out of my skin.

"I-um…..nothing? Sand bathing?"

"You went swimming again didn't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Dorian. I'm not mad, it's only in our nature to swim, just you must remember to bring clothes…ok?"

"But why? We aren't modest creatures mother, and I am no prude. If you want to keep to the way of humans and be modest...fine, but don't try and push it on me. I said proudly standing defiantly in my nude glory."

"Dorian this isn't up for debate. And besides this isn't even a nudist beach."

"Yeah, but we own it we own all the beaches in Japan. And I'm not even gonna mention the ones in the other countries. So why…"

"Dorian please not now." She huffed throwing a towel at me. "Come on. You start your new school today"

"Oh yeah great whoop pee. I get to play 'I'm a high school human' oh joy!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Dorian." she growled out in warning

"Why do I even have to go, we've evolved past the ways and rules of humans. Why do we still have to play their rules?"

"Dorian. You must remember for every one of us there are 100 of them and there's not that many of us anyway….besides you are 16; you should be doing things that normal 16 year olds do. Like-"

"Like partying?" I said cutting her off partying I can do, and there would be more of us if the others would stop mating with those bloody animals" I said voicing my distaste "It's, it's an abomination mother. you know it, I know it, father knows it….."

"Enough!" she growled "Enough. You're going to school. Now, if you really don't feel up to going to school today, I will prolong it and you can go tomorrow but either way, you're going."

"Fine, I will attend my classes today. While I'm playing 'human' what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit your father, he's in the Americas…will be able to fair on your own yes?"

"Oh?" I said stiffly. My father and had a falling out recently, but we were both too stubborn to apologize. "Yes why?"

"Well because dear….."

"Because what…."

"Because because… now hurry along and go put on your uniform." She huffed as we reached our giant beach mansion.

"No, I'm not wearing that uniform, it's putrid"

"Dorian! Stop being so stubborn"

"No, I'll wear what I want. and just so you know, secrets break friends I said walking up the stairs to my room. Just before I closed the door I heard her yell then it's a good thing I'm not your friend, I'm your mother!"

_Ha ha _I thought dryly _my old lady has jokes._


	2. High School Human'

A deep growl threatened to escape my throat, as I glared at the offending item.

**Flash back**

"Think of it as a game…" the deep voice called to me.

"A game? Are you kidding me?" I spoke in a bored tone, but looked down at the floor, unsure.

"Yes." A gentle hand reached up, caressing my cheek, before resting on my head in silent reassurance. "So you won't feel so lonely while I'm gone…"

"As if I would be sad about something like that…" I snorted, placing the card into my pocket. But sure enough, I was going to play this 'game' of his- and I will win.

**End flashback**

I continued to walk down the hall, not caring that the students who continued to linger around the corridor was staring at me as I passed by. _Probably hasn't seen something like me before_- I sighed, closing my eyes.

Unlike all the others, I was not wearing the regular uniform. I had on biker boots, and black slacks. I wore a white buttoned up shirt, but the top two buttons were undone, giving me neck some room to move around, as well as show off my collarbone. My black tie was hanging very loosely halfway down my chest, and my sun-kissed curly blond hair was flowing freely down my back, only to stop at my waist. My electric blue eyes were piercing and cold to all those who looked upon me.

The old jolly and cheerful Dorian was gone- Lost somewhere at sea…

I stopped walking, and took a glance at the sign sticking out above the door. Realizing it was my assigned Homeroom I walked through the opened doorway. Once I entered I noticed that all the chatter quickly quieted down, and everyone had their eyes on me. I shrugged, not giving a single fuck, and leaned against the farthest wall, closing my eyes.

After a few silent moments, every female in the room started to giggle and whisper to each other while the males just continued to stare openly at me. Soon the teacher walked in and everything got quiet once more.

"Okay everyone." He clapped his hands together. "The seats will be picked by number so please form a line in front of my desk and I shall seat you properly with the number you pick out of the box." He gave a smile and everyone slowly got in line.

Believe it or not I wasn't even the last one in line- Behind me was a girl, who had short messy hair, thick glasses, and baggy clothes. _Could she not afford the uniform?_ _Well, no sense in caring, not like I was wearing the uniform either-_

"Next." Hearing the voice being called close by, I looked ahead and realized I was already next in line to pick.

"Hmm…" I walked forward and the girl holding the box started to blush. As I reached into the box I gave the girl a quick glance, and the woman squealed in delight. I sighed, pulling out my slip of paper. Walking up to the desk I told the teacher my number. "Dorian Oshan, Number 15"

"Alright…" He handed me the seating chart, while scribbling down on his own paper.

I took the paper with a bored attitude and strolled down the aisle. Once I got to my desk I pulled the seat out roughly before plopping my butt into the wooden chair. I snorted and lifted my feet onto the desk, crossing my ankles. Sticking my hands into my pockets I sighed in a bored tone, already feeling tired of the whole 'school' thing. I was right; we've evolved way past, such meaningless shenanigans such as "playing human"

"Kaoru!" A voice called from my right.

"Hikaru!" Another voice called to my left. "Oh brother! Whatever shall we do? We've been separated!" He sounded all dramatic. I opened one of my eyes and watched as two twins from either side of me ran towards each other and then embraced one another.

"I'm scared Hikaru." One of them whispered to the other, while small tears showed at the edge of his eyes.

"Don't worry Kaoru; I'll always be with you." He tried to reassure his brother, while gripping his chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. All the females in the room squealed at their brotherly-love scene, and multiple anime hearts started to float around the room.

"There's just one seat between you…" I growled at them. "Stop acting as if it's the end of the world…you idiots"

"Such a malicious person…" They spoke at the same time, with a devilish gleam in their eyes.

"What…?" I glared at them, while a growl erupted through my chest. I was up in an instant, causing my chair to fall onto the floor with a slam. Everyone around them gave small gasp in surprise and stared at me. I hissed at them and took a step forward, about to pound their face in- "Oomph!" I grunted as someone bumped into me. "Who-" I looked down, spotting the same girl who was standing behind me in line.

"Oh, sorry." She shifted the books in her arms and apologized.

"…" I looked at the girl, then at the boys. I brushed it off, not caring about them anymore, and bent down, picking up my chair. Then I got back into the position I was in before, hands in my pocket, feet on my desk.

The girl walked past me, only to sit in the desk behind me, between the two twins idiots- _Oh what joy_ _she will be having._ I glanced back at her over my shoulder, watching the woman set up her books and things. The teacher then clapped his hands and started class. The twins then paid the girl no mind, and took their seats. Yet I didn't care about the teacher or the two love twins, my focus was still on the female sitting behind me…

"Something wrong?" The woman asked, getting tired of me staring at her.

"…No." I said then turned my head back around and looked ahead, closing my eyes. After a few moments the girl spoke again.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She introduced herself.

"…" I glanced at her over my shoulder once again."…Dorian."

"Pleasure to meet you Dorian." She gave a small smile.

"Hmm…" I turned my head back around and closed my eyes. Soon I blocked the sound of everyone from my mind, not really caring about anything the teacher was saying.

"Oshan!" my name was called, pulling me out of my daze. I looked up in a calm yet bored fashion, seeing the face of her teacher. "Place your feet off of your desk." He ordered.

"…..No." I replied. Everyone around them gasp at her rudeness. I just shrugged and closed my eyes again-

"Do you want me to send you to the office-" The teacher was about to punish me for my lack of manners, that is until I snapped my eyes open and gave him a killing glare, one that spoke of his death if he ever decided to go through with his threat-

"Umm…" He was sweating bullets and then gave a nervous laugh. "As I was saying- The southern region of Japan is…" He continued his lesson while he started to walk back to his seat.

I smirked at his retreating back. All the females in the room sighed, and their faces got flustered, while little hearts started to float around their heads. They all started to whisper among themselves; every now and then they would giggle.

I sighed, finding them all kinds of annoying. I looked behind me and spotted Haruhi jotting down notes in her booklet, while the teacher continued to talk. _Such a little bookworm…_

_She is a hard worker and looks so determined-_

"You're not like them, are you?" I questioned her. She paused in her writing and looked up at her.

"Hmm?" She blinked in confused. "Like them?" She asked.

"…" I motioned with her head and rolled my eyes in boredom. "Them…"

"Oh-!" She finally understood. She sighed, while reaching up and scratching her head nervously. "Not really, I had to work hard to get here… Unlike them…Rich bastards."

"Rich bastards…" I mumbled, repeating her words. "I love that…" I smirked at her, causing a blush to spread across the woman's nose.

It was at that moment I decided to take a special interest in the female name Haruhi. Maybe this 'game' will be more fun than I first thought… I smirked while closing my eyes again, going back to sleep.


	3. The Host Club

I slowly walked down the empty hallway. The sound of my boots thumping against the floor, echoed down the corridor, warning all those around that I was approaching. Closing my eyes I sighed, finding the sound to be rather relaxing…

"Not here too…" An annoyed sigh flowed into my ears. I stopped in my little stroll and opened one eye to glance at the person beside her.

"Haruhi." I greeted in a cooling voice. The woman jumped at the sudden sound, and quickly turned around to face her.

"Dorian." She greeted back, a small tint of pink went across her nose in embarrassment.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No" she whispered "Why would you-"

"You seem distressed. And I would wish it if you'd not lie to me." I said cutting her off

"…" She looked down and sighed. "All four of the libraries are full of people- It's very loud."

"I see…" I looked at the door before looking back at her. "You want me to get rid of them for you?" I asked.

"Get rid-" Her eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her in defense. "N-No-No, that's alright… I'll just find another place that's more suitable to study in."

"Alright…" I spoke in a bored tone and turned away from her, looking out of the large window that extended down the hallway. "Do you mind if I accompany you?" I asked.

"Umm…" She seemed surprised by the offer. "I don't mind."

"Good, then I shall help you look." I then proceeded to walk down the hallway, the small female following her.

Haruhi and I were walking quietly down the hallway. I didn't mind being in the human girl's company, she was nice and had a soothing scent that tickled my nose and reminded me of the ocean. Glancing at the girl that was walking beside me, I smirked. _If she dressed and fixed her hair there was a sure bet that she would look rather cute-_

It wasn't long before the calm silence between them was broken…

"Dorian?" She spoke in a small voice. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes, showing her I was listening. "Why are you here?" She asked. "With me-?"

"Isn't it obvious, I like you." I stated, causing the female to cast a dark shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I- I umm…" She didn't know what to say.

"As for your other question on why I am still as school…" I started to speak again. "Classes might have ended but I do not wish to go home just yet, after all, school is still open for the students who wish to attend to their clubs and such."

"Yes… I wanted to stay here and study but the rooms are all so noisy." She added, while shifted the book in her hand. "Umm…" She spoke again. "You enjoy your stay here?" She tried to start a light conversation.

"Not in particular." I answered. It's only been a few days of schooling here, and I was already bored and tired of this 'game' of his.

"Then why are you staying beyond class hours?" She asked. "You don't have a club, do you?"

"No, I do not." I answered another question, not minding the girl's curious nature. "I told you that I'm here because I do not wish to go home…"

"You don't want to go home? What's wrong with your house?" I smirked at the small girls concern for a person she barely knows…

"It's dark and void of life…" I answered; my tone of voice fell even deeper as I looked at the ground. "But here, even if you find an empty room, you can still hear the sounds of the people laughing and enjoying themselves from outside, or the rooms nearby."

"I see…" She only stared at me, unsure what to think. After all, I just randomly opened up to her when usually I'm cold as ice to everyone else. I smirked and reached up, ruffling the female's already messy hair. The woman gave a small laugh, enjoying the rough treatment.

After several minutes of us walking through the school we were starting to enjoy each other's company very much- Though Haruhi was the only one talking while I just kept quiet the whole time…

"…" I paused and looked at the door that was beside them.

"Something wrong Dorian?" She asked.

"It seems quiet enough in this room…" I noticed it was very calm on the other side of the door.

"Music Room 3..." Haruhi mumbled to herself as she looked up at the sign hanging above the door. Without a second thought Haruhi shrugged and opened the door. When she did, a small breeze blew into their face and they were assaulted with rose petals.

"Welcome!" An alluring chorus of males greeted them with a small welcome. I resisted a growl that threatened to escape, while reaching up and plucking off a petal that was stuck to my cheek.

"Greetings newcomers, I welcome you to our host club." A tall male with blond hair was the first to welcome them. A small click sounded behind me, and I glanced over, noticing that the door closed on its own-

"H-Host club?" Haruhi sounded surprised and she backed up against the door.

"Oh it's just two, guys." The twins spoke at the same time. I glared at the familiar red-heads a few moments until another voice spoke up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in your class." A cooling man with glasses spoke.

"Yeah, but one of them is really shy and we don't know much about him." They both said. "The other is very malicious …" They smirked, an evil gleam in their eyes once again as they looked at me. I just decided to ignore them, I was in a good mood today and didn't feel like busting their faces in-

"Hmm." He gave a knowing huff, while smirking. "Well that wasn't very polite." He told them. They just shrugged, not caring. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student." He greeted Haruhi, but only gave her a small glance.

"What?" The blond sounded surprised, and quickly stood up from his chair. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we heard so much about!"

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi asked, sounding slightly nervous about all of the men staring at her.

"Why you're infamous, it's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." Glasses spoke up once again.

I looked at the trembling female, and pulled my hand out of my pocket, placing it onto her head in silent reassurance. Haruhi blinked in surprise, and then looked up at me. I gave her hair a petting stroke and the girl sighed, relaxing from the gesture. The small act didn't go unnoticed by the others standing in the room, but they didn't say anything-

"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Glasses added his own comment yet again.

"I-Umm- Thank you I guess…" Haruhi took his words as a compliment.

"You're welcome!" The blond spoke happily to her, while appearing out of nowhere and wrappings his arm around Haruhi's shoulders boldly.

The motion caused my hand to slide off of the girls head, and I instantly shot him a glare that froze his entire being and gave Haruhi time to get away. When I finally removed my eyes he melted and continued his rant

"You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka!" His voice held high cheers and he seemed overly excited about the whole thing. "You've shown that even a poor person could excel in an elite private academy!" Hearing his words she tried to scoot away from him, but he just followed her in a clam pace, and while doing so he continued to 'compliment' her. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far." She told him, while still trying to slide away from him.

"It is a shame really, even though you are the number one student in your class, you are the poorest student in the whole school!" Though he said that, he didn't sound as if he was pitting her- "Others might marginalize you as a lowly commoner, but not anymore!" He finally caught up to her, and placed his arms around her shoulders once again. His eyes held a newfound light as they sparkled with joy and delight while staring into the sky. "Long live the poor!" He sounded out happily. "We welcome you poor-man to our world- Of beauty!" He raised his hands into the air and roses appeared around him in a dramatic effect as his eyes sparkled in delight.

"I'm leaving…" She wasn't affected by his display and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Hey!" A small voice called out, grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the room. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan, you're a hero!" A small blond boy smiled brightly at her, impressed. "That's awesome!" He beamed at her, showing one of the cutest expressions she has seen in a long time.

"I'm an honor student, not a hero-" Haruhi corrected him. "Wait, who you are calling Haru-chan!" She yelled at him. The boy cried at her loud shout and backed away from her, running to the largest guy in the group, tears in his eyes.

I watched with slight interest as the tough looking male tried to cheer him up, by holding out a pink bunny and moving it from side to side. Yet it did not seem to help, as the boy was still in tears, and sniffling while rubbing his eyes. Slowly I strolled up to them, unnoticed by the rest of the group, and placed my hand onto the young child's head. The motion caused the boy to pause in his crying and look up at me. I lowered my hand and gave the boy's nose a small tap with my finger. The playful act made the boy smile brightly at me, already over his sadness.

The tough man blinked at the boy, before standing from his crouched position and looking down at me. If it were anyone else, they would have been surprised at the man's tall stature; after all he was pretty tall for him to be looking down upon anyone. I am about a head shorter than those devilish twins, but a couple of inches taller than Haruhi. I'm use to men being taller than me so I didn't care. After a few seconds of eye contact I looked away from him in a bored attitude, and placed my hands into my pockets.

"I never would have imaged the famous bookworm to be so openly gay…" The tall blond mumbled to himself.

"Gay…?" Haruhi slowly turned her head towards him. _Gay?_ I repeated in my mind, a small smirk playfully showed on my face. _He doesn't know she really is female? If they can't even tell that, then it will be a cold day in hell when they realize I'm a woman too, after all, I had hidden my voluminous chest in tight bandages, as well as the whole 'ID card' thing._

"So tell me what kind of man you're into!" His eyes lit up once again, sparkling with delight. "Do you like the strong silent type-?" The tall man I was standing beside looked towards Haruhi. "The Boy-Lolita-?" The small boy looked up from his stuffed rabbit and gave a cute grin. "How about the mischievous type-?" The two twins gave a small pose, linking their arms together. "Or the cool type…" The dark-haired male smirked, and pushed up his glasses with his finger.

"I- uhh! I-it's not like that! I was just looking for a place to study-!" Haruhi tried to tell him.

"Or maybe~" But he wasn't listening. "You're into a guy like me." He reached out and gripped her chin gently, lifting her head to look at him in the eyes, his face way to close for comfort. "What do you say?" He gave her a pleased grin.

I gave a soft snort, trying not to laugh at my friend's bad luck. I paused in my thoughts- Did I really already think of Haruhi as a female companion? I looked down in deep concentration- A loud crash fell into my ears and I whipped my head around so fast I thought my neck would snap.

A vase was lying on the floor, broken into many pieces. Haruhi had her belly on the pedestal with her hand reaching out, as if trying to catch air. Haruhi's face started to pale, and her eyes went wide with shock. I didn't have to take a wild guess at what happened-

"Aw~" Both of the twin's sighed, appearing behind Haruhi.

"We were going to feature that vase at the in-school auction." I could tell right away that the one who was speaking was Hikaru, easily telling the two twins apart.

"Now you did it commoner!" Kaoru also added. "The starting bid was going to be 8 Million yen!"

"8 Million Yen!" Haruhi's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million?" She started to mumble to herself while rapidly counting with her fingers. "Umm…" She whispered while slowly turning around to face the twins. "I'll pay you back…"

"With what money?" They asked. "You can't even afford a school uniform." Their words hit her hard, and she groaned, sweating bullets, knowing they were right-

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, what should we do Tamaki?" Glasses asked.

"You've may have heard the famous saying, Fujioka." The blond sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs proudly while pointing at her. " 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' 'If you don't have any money, you can pay with your body.' "Not sure if I'd heard of that last one- "Starting today you are the Host Club's dog!"

I watched as all life drained from Haruhi's body and she was nothing but an empty statue. I watched as all the men gathered around her, and the boy started to poke her-

"Poke Poke" He spoke his actions-

The treatment caused the unmoving girl to fall over limply, void of all response. All of them just continued to stare at her. I rolled my blue orbs in annoyance and causally walked up to her fallen form.

" Get Up." I commanded her. The cold words caused her to look up at me, and everyone else also had their eyes on me. "You will take reasonability for your actions; it is the honorable thing to do." Slowly, Haruhi sat up and rubbed her head in worry.

"You're right." She sighed.

"Besides, I suppose… I can help you…" I added. The words caused everyone to look at me, surprised.

"Really!" The female shot up into standing position rather quickly after hearing that-

"Not like I have anything better to do with my time." These people seem interesting. Who knows, I might even be entertained long enough until he comes back…

"Excellent!" The blond spoke in awe. I suddenly felt him grab my chin and lifting my head up so he could get a good look at my face. "Such beauty! Cold and collected. Perfect ideal image for a host-AHHH~!" He yelled in pain as I crushed his wrist within my hand, hearing the frail bone snap at the rough treatment.

"Don't touch me…" I glared at him.

"I-I get it!" He started to flail around while I still had a firm grip on his wrist. I smirked, enjoying the blonde's pain.

"As long as you understand." I gave his wrist one last squeeze before letting go.

Instantly he ran into a corner and started to whimper in distress, while gripping his wrist. A gloom of dark aura surrounded him, as the sorrow of depression started to ooze out of his very core. He then started to mumble to himself about evil beings hurting someone as beautiful as him-

"So violent…" The twins whispered to each other.

"Now that we got that settled…" I looked away from the pouting man and towards the male with glasses, already knowing he was the one in charge of the Host's operations. "I am here for Haruhi. Whatever tasks you assign 'him', I will assist him, nothing more nothing less."

"Very well…" He reached up and pushed his glasses onto his nose, before continuing scribbling on his clip bored.

I smirked, realizing that I was actually looking forward to coming to school tomorrow…


	4. Threats with Instant Coffee

**THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING MY STORY**Laurenhitachiin13 Lena Academi Sunprincessmargie. **THANK YOU **Laurenhitachiin13 Guest GreenEyedSam Kim-9876super Guest Alice VIVIEN **FOR LEAVING REVIEWS COMMENTS AND QUESTION AND** **THANK YOU **Laurenhitachiin13 Lena Academi Sunprincessmargie GreenEyedSam** AND **ArzanianJoy **FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY IT MEANS A GREAT DEAL TO ME**

**THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR YOU ALL...**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET.. TO ANWSER YOUR QUESTION WITH OUT GIVING TO MUCH AWAY, SHE WILL MEET THE BOY SHE SAVED...AFTER ALL HE DOES HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO HER...**

**ON WITH THE STORY..**

Haruhi and I were walking down the hallway. Haruhi, a bag in her arms, holding it to her chest. I, on the other hand, was holding onto a bag by the strings lazily, while my other hand was placed in my pocket. We were sent off to gather coffee and other things from the store. I didn't really care, not minding the walk-

"Oh Tamaki!" The voice of a concerned female flowed into my ears as we entered the room. "What happened to your hand?"

"No need to worry young maiden!" He reached over and grasped her hand into his. One of his hands was bandaged at the wrist- I smirked at the sight, finding it amusing. "I was defending a small child from awful bullies…" He started to tell a farfetched story. We slowly strolled over to him, and he paused in his tale once he spotted them. "Ah! Young piglets!" He called to them. "I see you have come back from your errand. Did you get the correct items?"

**High School 2nd Year, Tamaki Suoh: "Host Club King"**

"P-Piglet?" Haruhi repeated the word and sighed. After a few moments she pulled out a plastic container of coffee.

**High School 1st Year, Haruhi Fujioka: "Host Club Dog"**

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the container slightly confused.

"What does it look like? Its coffee." She stated.

"I've never seen this maker before." He confessed. "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind."

"Instant?" Two women sitting across from them spoke at the same time, tilting their heads.

"Ohh!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Is this the type where all you need to do is add hot water?" He looked both surprised and impressed. "The so-called commoner's coffee?"

"Oh my, so that's the famous…" The woman never finished her sentence letting it fade.

"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." Out of nowhere a crowd formed behind both couches, and they all nodded in pity.

"Commoner's wisdom, I see." Kyoya spoke beside her, as he and the twins also appeared from thin air around them.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru mumbled.

"That's a lot less than what we usually pay." Kaoru added.

"We'll go back and get something else." Haruhi told them. "Excuse me for not buying you guys' expensive coffee…" She mumbled in annoyance.

"No wait!" Tamaki suddenly told her, everyone gave a small hum, looking at him. "I'll try this!" He shot up into standing position, a determined look on his face. Everyone gave a surprised gasp, extremely shocked. "I will drink this coffee!" He proclaimed, holding the container high into the air. Everyone gave soft awes of admiration and clapped their hands, cheering at him for his bravery. He held out his free hand, trying to hold down the applause, a smirk on his face. "Alright Haruhi." He called to her. Everyone then got up and went towards the large table on the other side of the room. "Get over here and make some of this 'commoner's coffee'." He ordered.

I smirked, seeing the depressed scowl on Haruhi face-

"Oh Tamaki." It was then I noticed the woman who was left sitting on the couch. "Now you're taking the joke too far. There's no way that your palate we'll be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because they bought it…" She mumbled loud enough for us to hear her. She turned towards us, a fake smile on her face. "Sorry, I was talking to myself." Not liking her instantly I gave the girl a heated glare.

"Umm…" Haruhi was about to say something until-

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called to her yet again.

"Coming!" She called back and walked over to him.

"I would watch your mouth girl." I growled at the annoying female. The woman gave a small gasp, placing her hand over her chest, trying to seem innocent.

"Whatever do you-"

"Speak to me again and the next thing that will be coming out of your mouth _**will**_ be your teeth." I barred my fangs at the woman, causing the girl to stare at me in fear.

The woman's eyes dilated in horror, realizing that I was being serious. I smirked at the girls fear, finding it more appealing than her fake appearance-

"Ahh~!" There were many squeals of joy sounding around me and I looked up. My eyes widened slightly as I watched a herd of yellow buffalo charging towards me.

"So chilling!" One of them cheered while crowding around her.

"His smirk is so dreamy!" The other one sighed, her face getting flustered.

"I'm so glad I got to see it up close!" Soon I was flooded with many women surrounding me in pleasure at something as simple as a smirk- I had to physically swat away the anime hearts as they floated around my head, annoying me to no end.

"Ladies…" I called to them in a cooling voice- Which was the worst thing I could have done-

"Ahh~~!" They squealed again.

"His deep voice is so attractive!"

"Ladies." I tried again. "Remove yourself from my person…" I ordered them.

"So forceful!" One of them cooed and the number of hearts tripled. Reaching up, I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance-

"Ahh~~!" They cheered again. "Handsome!" I growled. _Why does everything I do, they find attractive in some strange way?_

"I absolutely love your hair Dorian!"

"Yeah and I-"

"I believe that's enough ladies." Another deep voice called to them. They all turned around to see Kyoya, who was scribbling something down on his clip board. "Dorian is not a part of the Host Club as a true member, and is just here to assist in our errands." He had to remind them yet again that I wasn't a host.

"Aww~" They all seemed very upset by this fact, but separated from me none-the-less. I gave a small sigh of relief, glad they finally dispersed.

"No need to thank me…" He smirked, while pushing up his glasses with his finger.

**High School 2nd Year, Kyoya Ootori: "Vice-President"**

"trust, I wasn't going to." I said smirking at him when he glared a me for my response, before turning around and walking away from him. I walked up to where Haruhi was standing, just at the moment when she was finished making the coffee.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki announced, while striking a small pose, body sparkling in delight.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." The four girls who received their cups looked down at them, unsure.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this my father will yell at me." Another one spoke her thoughts.

"Well…" Suddenly he grabbed the woman and placed her into a very low and passionate dip, their faces nearly inches apart. "Would you drink it if I gave it to you Mouth-to-mouth?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as he gave her a lovely smile.

"O-of course…" She answered. All the females around squealed in joy, hearts filling their eyes.

"This is ridiculous…" Haruhi mumbled, and walked away.

I smirked and placed my bag onto the table, then followed her. I on the other hand found the whole ordeal to be quite entertaining…


	5. Rage

**OK BECAUSE MY INBOX GOT OVER LOADED WITH REQUESTS FOR CHAPTER 5 I'VE DECIDED TO PUT UP CHAPTER 5 EARLY, I WILL POST CHAPTER 6 ON SUNDAY OR MONDAY DEPENDING ON REQUESTS**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS...AN UNSCHEDULED CHAPTER POSTING**

* * *

I walked through the room, a tray of a very expensive tea set in my care. Even though the set was worth more than I could count- I was only carrying it with one hand, the other was lazily tucked into my pocket as I strolled through the area.

A tried sigh escaped my lips- I could feel many eyes on me as half of the female population in the room was staring at me. Not only that, but anything I did they would either sigh in delight or squeal in joy, flooding the room in hearts…

"…" I stopped at the table that was set for the twins, and started to place their new cups onto it. They paid me no mind and continued their conversation as if I wasn't even there.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt upright out of bed." Hikaru gave a small laugh as he told his story.

"Hikaru!" He called his brother's name. "Don't tell them that story." He begged. Suddenly he pulled back and placed his hand onto his chin and looked onto the ground, seemly heartbroken. "I asked you not to tell anyone that…" Small tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he pouted. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered, slightly surprised by his brother's tears. "I didn't mean to upset you…" He spoke softly to him, while gripping his chin and forcing him to look up into his eyes. He bent down extremely close to his face, and had a gentle expression. "But you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them." He confessed. "I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you…" Kaoru answered.

**High School 1st Years, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin: "The 'very close' Hitachiin twins"**

"Ah~!" The two females who were watching squealed in delight, faces red. "It's the beautiful brotherly love!"

"…" I slowly closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, trying not to seem upset by their childish antics.

"Oh my god they are totally cute~" The females continued to go on about how lovely the twins are.

Taking my empty tray I proceeded to go back to the supply room, and placed the tray down for later usage. When I exited I noticed two familiar faces walk into the club.

"Sorry, we're running late…" Honey yawned out tiredly, while rubbing his eye. He was riding in Mori's back, as the two strolled into the room.

"Hello Honey! Hey, Mori! We've been waiting for so long…" One of the females who requested them spoke up. There were four of them to be precise, and they were sitting in pairs on two separate couches.

"I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi at the Kendo Club." He told them, as Mori gently placed the boy onto the floor.

**High School 3rd Year, Mitsukuni Haninozuka: "'Honey' for short"**

"Hmm…" Mori just hummed in response, as usual not saying much.

**High School 3rd Year, Takashi Morinozuka: "'Mori' for short"**

I watched as they both sat down on the couch, Honey on one, while Mori sat on the other.

"I'm still kinda sleepy…" Honey gave a cute look as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. The females cried in joy and hearts started to float around their heads while squealing 'cute'

I looked back at the twins then Mori and Honey and decided quickly I would rather their company than the twins and walked to them. When I arrived I was behind the couch Mori was sitting on, but everyone wasn't paying attention to me, they were all watching and listening to Honey as he went on about sweets.

Honey looked very young, but I wasn't surprised with the fact that he was really 'older than me'- He must grow slowly for some reason, but I didn't bother to question why, after I looked 16.

I glanced up and spotted Haruhi talking with Kyoya, probably about Honey and Mori- I watched as Honey jumped out of his chair and ran towards Haruhi with this favorite stuffed rabbit in his hands.

I looked back at Mori and watched him, as he kept a close eye on Honey while the boy continued to chat with Haruhi. As I openly stared into Mori's black hair, my mind started to wonder. He doesn't talk much- Does he? I smirked at the idea. He really is the 'Strong and Silent' Type.

Reaching up I gently placed my hand onto his head to catch his attention. He blinked, before slowly looking away from the boy and turning his head to focus his eyes on me, his usual indifferent expression adorned his face.

"I think I like you." I confessed a smirk on my face.

"…!" He looked at me slightly surprised.

"Unlike the others you're quiet….it's quite refreshing" I told him my reason. Then I patted his head in encouragement, before leaving their conversation at that, walking away just as Honey came back from his small talk with Haruhi. I then closed my eyes and gave a pleased smirk-

"Ah~~!" The squeal of many females fell onto my ears. I sighed in disappointment; I didn't take but two more steps before I was surrounded by females yet again.

"So barren!" They complimented me, but I just ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance- Which only caused them to scream more.

"You're pestering squeals do nothing but annoy me, ladies." I told them plainly, while a growl rumbled through my chest in warning. "If you desire to satisfy me, you are going about it the wrong way, I promise you." Yet my words went unheard as they continued to fawn all over me.

"The sound of your growls make my body tremble and melt." One of the women moaned her face red as a tomato.

"Hearing your deep voice makes my heart pound." The other women agreed, crying in glee.

My growl only deepened, and I clinched my jaw in frustration. My hands balled into fists until my knuckles grew even whiter. Unable to take the yells and hearts floating around me any longer, I roared in anger and slammed my fist against the helpless marble pillar, stationed beside me, sending a trimmer of power across the whole room.

After taking out my rage on the poor pillar, I felt calmer- Suddenly all the women shrieked in pleasure, and they turned into Jell-O, instantly fainting onto the floor in shock from the sudden demonstration of strength. Even though they were passed out, hearts were still floating above their heads in a daze.

"…" I slowly removed my hand from the pillar, and when I did, a large crack split the stone beam in two, before it burst into tiny unrecognizable particles, which were carried into the wind. It was at that moment I was glad the pillar was used for decoration, and didn't actually support the floors above-

"I'll just put that onto the debt Haruhi owe us…" A sneaky voice called beside me, and I wasn't surprised that it came from Kyoya, as he scribbled quickly onto the clipboard he always carried around. Damn…

I quickly decided it was best to leave, so I walked over to Haruhi, who was talking with Tamaki. Unbeknown to me, Mori and Hunny were watching me the whole time, impressed…

* * *

**COMMENTS? QUESTIONS?**


	6. New Additions

A:/N

Yes ive seen the show called h20, and you'll just have to wait and see

And since everyone is asking about this guy, I'll let you in on a liitte secret. Yes he does go to ouran.

Yes she will definatly meet him again

And yes they will find out not only 'he' is a 'she' but also that she is a mermaid as well

And yes I will also go into dept about her and her fathers relationship

* * *

"Dorian." She called to me once I was by her side. "What was that about?" She asked, looking up at me as she held Honey's favorite bunny in her arms.

I just stared at her. I was already bored

"You too, Dorian, you should treat women with more respect." Tamaki tried to lecture me as well. "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me." He struck a lovely pose while roses surrounded him.

This is what they have been talking about while I was gone?

"That's not what really matters, is it?" Haruhi asked. Her question surprised him greatly, shocking him out of his pose. "Men, women, or looks. Its what's inside that matters for a person, right?" She sighed. "I don't even understand why you have a host club like this."

"Such a cruel thing, really…" He told her, causing a small agitated growl to flow from Haruhi's lips. "It's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi~, beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?"

"I understand how you feel, since not everyone is as blessed as I am. You must console yourself like that, otherwise how would you go on living?" He then continued his speech, mindless of the sweat-drop rolling down Haruhi's head. "And think about this Haruhi-" It was at that moment the female stopped listening to him.

"There is a word for people like him…" Haruhi mumbled, placing her hand onto her chin in thought.

"Why do you think they put works of art in museums?" Tamaki continued talking, unaware she wasn't listening. "Yes, beautiful things show themselves off because that is their duty!" He answered his own question, while twirling around in different poses as he spoke. "And so, for the people who crave beauty, I stood up and established this club…"

"Hmm…what was it?" Haruhi was still trying to figure out what the word was.

"Working day and night in pursuit of beauty!" His eyes sparkled with joy as he went on and on, talking to himself.

"Aw man, I wish I could remember that word."

"It may be unnecessary with your looks, but let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." Out of nowhere he pulled out a glass. "When you put down a glass cup, you must always use your pinky as a cushion first." He demonstrated by gently placing his pink on the table first. "That way there won't be a loud sound." And indeed, there wasn't as much sound when he gently placed the glass onto the wooden furniture. "Doesn't it look classer this way?" He asked with a bright smile, running his hand through his hair.

"Troublesome?" She mumbled to herself, still thinking.

"A gentleman should not make ungraceful sounds." He stated.

"A pain in the neck?"

"And I love to see my reflection in the glass." He grinned.

"There's something that sits him perfectly…" Haruhi was just having a hard time finding it. I was trying not to smirk as I watched the comical scene play out.

"And above all else Haruhi…" He then started to walk towards her again in a hurried pace, before crouching down to her eye-level, if not a tiny bit lower. "A glance from a lower angle is very effective." He gave her a lovely smile, his eyes sparkling in delight as he gave her a lovely pose, hand under his chin, glancing at her.

"Ah~! I got it!" She gently pound her hand onto her other one, showing she finally found the word.

"Did your heart pump a little faster-?"

"Obnoxious!"

"Ah-!" All blood drained from his body as the look of horror showed on his face. He then appeared into the nearest corner and sulked.

"Tamaki-Senpai?" She looked upon his depressed form and sighed.

"Hmm…" I smirked at the outcome, enjoying the look of the 'fallen' prince. The sounds of the twin's laughter fell into my ears and I watched as they appeared out of nowhere and patted Haruhi on the head in praise.

"You are a hero after all." They spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized, trying to get the man out of his slump. "Actually, I was very touched by your lesson."

"Really?" Tamaki stood up and flashed her a smile, quickly getting over his depression. He recovered fast- "Then let me teach you more!" He puffed out his chest slightly proud, while reaching out his hand for her.

"Boss?" Hikaru questioned.

"Call me king!" He corrected him, while wiggling his fingers from his outstretched hand.

"Even if you taught him the basics of being a host-" Hikaru started to speak again, but Kaoru finished his sentence.

"He's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know?" Kaoru then walked around Haruhi till he was standing in front of her. "He's not exactly host club material, but-" He then reached out and started to pull off her glasses. "Maybe if we took off his glasses it will help-" The twin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, I need those!" She objected. "I use to have contacts but I lost them…"

Suddenly everyone was around them, and they all stared at her in disbelieve- A loud rumble made the whole room tremble in a small quake as Tamaki charged towards her. He then forcefully shoved the two stunned twins apart, making room for him to see.

"…" He gave a small gasp of amazement, staring at her wide-eyed. He then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" He called for them.

"Got it!" They already understood what he wanted, and grabbed Haruhi arms, dragging her away.

"Hey-!" She tried to persist "What are you-!" The door then slammed behind them as they ran into the preparation room.

"Kyoya! My hairstylist." He ordered, pointing towards him. Yet the man was already one step ahead of him, already dialing the number. The cell phone gave a few beeps as he pressed the last few digits. "Mori! Go to the doctor and get some contact lenses!" Without even saying anything the tall male dashed off for the nurse's office.

"What about me, Tama-chan!" Honey beamed out, as he popped his head into his vision, wanting to do something important. Small cute flowers floated around his head as he stared at him with large eyes.

"Honey you…"

"Yeah? Yeah!" His smile grew.

"…go have some cake."

"Everyone else is busy doing things…" Honey mumbled to himself as he sat at a table with is rabbit, nibbling on a cake, slightly depressed. I couldn't help but smile at the small boy, before slowly walking towards the dressing room, along with the rest of the club members.

Everyone was waiting inside the prep room, while Haruhi finished getting dressed behind a wall of curtains-

"Umm, Senpai?" Haruhi's unsure voice flowed from beyond the curtain.

"Yes?" He asked. "You finished putting it on?" He asked curiously. She then pulled back the fabric, revealing a lovely and adorable bright-eyed beauty.

"Is it okay for me to take this?" She asked. Her hair was all fixed up, she no longer was wearing glasses, and she looked nice in the school's 'male' uniform-

"You look just like a girl!" Tamaki spoke up, while tears of joy fell from his eyes. He had his hands over his cheeks and a blush showed on his face. "You look so cute!"

A smirk showed on my face as I walked over to Haruhi and pinched her cheek "very cute" I said to the now cherry red host.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" Honey complimented her in a sweet voice.

"If we would have known that's how you really looked-" Hikaru started to speak.

"We would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished for him.

"Who knows, maybe he will draw in some customers?" Kyoya stated, while pushing his glasses up with his finger.

"Yes, just as I predicted!" Tamaki held his finger in the air, as if he knew it the whole time.

Yet we all knew it was utter bullshit-

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club!" He announced, pointing his finger at Haruhi. "I'll personally train you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your debt." He spoke with a grin.

"A host?" Haruhi sighed.

"Hey, does that mean Rian-chan is going to become a host too!" Honey suddenly squeaked out, making everyone look towards me.

I gave an annoyed sigh, shoving my hands into my pocket.

"If I'm not mistaken you did say you were here for Haruhi and I quote 'Whatever he does I will assist him'." Kyoya stated with a smirk, swindling his way into making me become a host as well.

What an asshole.

I looked at Haruhi, and saw she was looking at me with her large brown pleading orbs- "Whatever..." I shrugged my hands still in my pocket.

Haruhi smiled, and I looked away from the happy girl, wondering if I just made the right choice or if I just been tricked.

_Those damned yellow baffoons better stay away_ I thought.


	7. I'll Never Forget You

I watched the place where I left the stranger in fascination. I came back after seventeen days. My head lowered when I saw the stranger watching the water he had landed eighteen and one nights ago. My head bends a little when he eyed the stone I was leaning too. He stared and waited for something I have no clue about. Getting tired of him watching him, I dipped and swam in the water. Circling the place all over again knowing the stranger won't see me.

I swam closer to the boys form but stayed hidden behind the rocks.

"Ritsu, let's go" a guy with brown hair shouted and walked towards the stranger.

Ritsu. Is that his name? Funny name for a guy that likes to slap death in the face. I stifled my laugh and eyed the two men talking back and forth towards each other.

"No, I want to see her." Ritsu responded and shook his head.

The brown-haired guy narrowed his eyes at Ritsu, "you keep coming back here for two weeks already. Do you see a girl?"

"I…" Ritsu paused, "no but I believe that she'll come by"

"Ritsu, that girl you saw. She's only a figment of your imagination."

"She saved me." Ritsu argued

"If she really did she would have taken you to the hospital, not leaving you on the shore with blood dripping from your head." The brown hair guy uttered.

"But she saved me." Ritsu mumbled, "I tried killing myself that night Sentoki. But I lived and I saw her."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Sentoki cursed, "Grow up will you!"

Ritsu shook his head with a small smile, "She's beautiful Sentoki. Sun-kissed curly blond hair that framed her face and shocking deep ocean blue eyes. It blended with the color of the water. She was absolutely beautiful and to be honest I couldn't forget her even if I tried."

The guy he called Sentoki sighed exasperatedly, "Whatever little brother, let's go back, this is a private beach after all, and I doubt Oshan-sama and her daughter would appreciate us being here without their permission." Then he said with a sly grin "Besides I heard that her daughter likes the swim in the nude. Maybe we can catch her instead of some imaginary girl."

Ritsu shook his head at his eldest brother and followed him. He was right of course the Oshans would definitely not appreciate them being there without permission. He followed but not before glancing at the rocks I was hiding behind. He stood there for a short time while watching the rocks I was leaning to until he shook his head and continued walking after the brown haired guy. My lips set into a thin line while grazing at his back.

Mortals are such foolish creatures who know nothing about my kind; I thought to myself and swam under water.

* * *

**so sorry bout any grammer errors that my have occurred**

**questions? comments?**

**don't forget to review guys! **

**thanks a mill guys, your da best, **

**vanessa**


	8. AN

HEY EVERYBODY, IT ME VANESSA

JUST DROPPING OFF AN AUTHOR NOTE.

DO TO THE VERY CHAOTIC STROM THAT IS MY LIFE, IVE DECIDED TO PUT THIS STORY AMONG SOME OF MY OTHERS ON A HIATUS TILL OCTOBER.

I FEEL BAD ENOUGH WITHOUT ANYMORE PEOPLE BOMBARDING MY TINY INBOX WITH THE "WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE" AND THE " EARTH TO AUTHOR WHERES THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADYS"

I WANT MY STORY TO BE UNIQUE AND SPECIAL, SO ITS GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME TO WRITE IT, SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THE WRITING A GOOD STORY TAKES TIME... I MEAN SOMETINGS I COULD BE ON A ROLL BUT OTHER TIME THE SCENES COME SLOWLY.

SO YEAH, WE WILL BE UP AND RUNNING NEXT MONTH.

DORIAN, WILL BE OUTTED IN UPCOMMING CHAPTERS

BUT I WILL NOT SAY BY WHOM, NOW AS YOU ALL KNOW IF YOU'VE BEEN READING KASANODA IS THE ONE SHE SAVED.

AND I SUPPOSED I'LL LET YALL KNOW RIGHT NOW THAT HE IS NOT GONNA BE HER ONLY LOVE INTREST!

SUPRISE! LOL!

* * *

I gasped when my eyes instantly opened. I never thought that I have fallen asleep. I shook my head, clucked my tongue and stretched my arms when my eyes landed on the water. Her elbows resting on the ground, half of her body under water, and her head tilted to the side while watching me under her thinck dark lashes.

She came.

"Dorian" I breathed and stood up.

* * *

WELL THERE IT IS A NICE LITTLE SNEAK PEAK,

COMMENTS?


	9. AN2

HEY GUYS THIS IS VANESSA, DROPPING IN TO DISH OUT SOME NEWS

OK FIRST THING FIRST,

1. YES I RELIZE THAT IT IS OCT. AND LIKE I SAID I WILL START REPOSTING, JUST NOT YET, I'M STILL WORKING OUT CINKS, OK! I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!

2. YOU GUYS REMEMBER THIS:

I gasped when my eyes instantly opened. I never thought that I have fallen asleep. I shook my head, clucked my tongue and stretched my arms when my eyes landed on the water. Her elbows resting on the ground, half of her body under water, and her head tilted to the side while watching me under her thick dark lashes.

She came.

"Dorian" I breathed and stood up.

YEAH WELL THIS IS FOR THE KASANODA/DORIAN MANICAS THAT KEEP BLOWING UP MY INBOX, THIS IS ME GROWING DEVIL HORNS AND A PITCHFORK, I'M HERE TO TELL YOU IT'S NOT YOUR BELOVED KASANODA! MWAH HAH HA SO GUESS AGAIN!

3. DON'T KILL ME GUYS, CUZ I JUST COUN'T PASS UP THE OPPURTINUTY, BUT I'M WORKING ON A SUPERNATURAL COLLABARATION WITH AN AWESOME WRITER NAMED darkdragonemperess ITS GONNA BE FREAKIN EPIC!

ALSO SHE'S GOT SOME REALLY GREAT STORIES, SO CHECKÉM OUT!


End file.
